1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical information processing apparatus in which a cartridge for housing an information storing medium can be loaded and which records information on and reads information from the information storing medium. The present invention also relates to a cleaning cartridge for cleaning optical means of the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the objective at the optical head is to be cleaned in the case of a conventional optical information processing apparatus such as an optical disk apparatus, the device is dismantled to expose the objective outside and the objective thus exposed is then manually cleaned by using a cleaning member such as the brush. After this cleaning, the device is assembled again.
When the above cleaning manner is employed, however, the cleaning work is extremely troublesome and takes a long time. In addition, a special technique is needed to dismantle and assemble the device and only those who has such technique are allowed to do the cleaning work.